


Sun

by Mikimoo



Series: Burn 'verse [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the calm before the storm, Dick indulges in some bad poetry and Jason indulges in Dick  [not that he would ever admit it].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

The no sex rule had lasted longer than he had anticipated – a whole 11 hours. They had been lying in bed, both wide awake staring at the ceiling and pretending they weren’t thinking about it. Eventually Dick had sighed, “Would you mind if I just jerked off? There’s no way I’m sleeping like this.”

Jason had grinned and slid his fingers across his brother’s belly “Want a hand?”

And that was that.

They did manage to keep it to simple hand jobs and frottage, but things were heating up. It happened every evening and every morning - sometimes they pulled over, either to visit a rest room for something quick and filthy or just parking at the side of the road to jerk each other off. Dick would stare into his eyes, making obscene noises as Jason jacked him, his expression promising dark, sinful things.

The majority of the rest of the time they spent arguing, about everything; music, politics, smoking, drinking, personal hygiene, fashion, Damian, mess, farting in the car, farting in bed and most of all food. They carefully avoided the real topics, the ones that would make them fight and mean it - they avoided the B word and general discussion about crime and punishment.

Instead they fought about pizza and were thrown out of more than one store for their rather heated debates on appropriate toppings – Jason preferred a more conservative approach to his food, spicy but simple, meat balanced out with peppers and corn. Dick went for everything, meat, fruit, veg, extra cheese. If there was a special with something weird on it, he wanted that. It was gross.

But Jason loved watching him eat, even when it was something disgusting. Dick ate like he did everything else - intense, focused and playful. He enjoyed his food in a way Jason could appreciate; for him a good dinner had been hard to come by as a child. For Dick it was more an extension of his love of life – something he could indulge and lose himself in.

In fact this trip had been a crash course in Dick’s eating habits as much as anything else. He loved that nasty, sugary, green cereal and grumbled whenever it wasn’t available at the shitty places they stayed. It got so annoying that when they stopped in town Jason bought him some– and Dick shamelessly ate it at breakfast and occasionally lunch. Jason enjoyed the slightly scandalized looks the garish box got as it sat on their table.

 

The next few days were bright and long, and passed in a strange sort of harmony. Something had to give, or Jason would have had to start wondering if they were under some kind of spell.

On the fourth day, after getting slightly lost they pulled over on a long empty road, flanked by miles of cornfields. As they had done previously Jason pulled a couple of beers from the cooler and swing up to the roof of the car. The corn was swaying in the slight breeze, whispering quietly, a counterpoint to the bugs humming and chirping. It was as far from Gotham as you could imagine and it was like a tiny taste of freedom. Jason found it slightly creepy but Dick seemed to revel in it, taking off his shirt and stretching like a cat over the warm metal of the car. Jason had burnt by their second day of traveling and was reduced to wearing a cap and putting up with obnoxious nicknames – lobster face was not funny the first time, by the fifth it was really wearing thin. Of course, Dick’s skin just deepened in color, scars like pale stripes against his arms and chest.

He was beautiful in the sunlight and Jason couldn’t help staring – to the point where he was creeping himself out. He growled deep in his chest and took a long pull of his beer. Dick had barely touched his and was holding it loosely in one hand. Condensation was sliding down the bottle and Dick absently rubbed the wetness against his skin.

“Something on your mind Jay?” Dick asked, raising one dark brow but not bothering to open his eyes.

“Nope, just wandering why you haven’t drunk your beer.” This was a familiar argument, nice, safe territory.

“I’m driving,” Dick said easily, his eyes still closed against the sun.

“You’re happy to get behind the wheel of a serious piece of machinery - like Daddies ‘car’ – that flies, whilst suffering from a traumatic brain injury and a broken arm, but you wont have a beer before driving this piece of shit on an empty road in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yep, and it was a concussion not a ‘traumatic brain injury” Dick replied archly.

“Have you ever looked up the definition of ‘concussion’?”

“As much as I would love to lie here and discuss semantics with you, we probably have more important things to talk about.” 

Jason rolled his eyes, “Nice evasion Goldie, but I cant think of anything much else we need to discuss.” He looked back over the fields, afternoon was moving towards evening and the light was turning to a richer, redder hue. It was frighteningly pleasant.

“Us?”

“And here we were having a nice afternoon” Jason said, still gazing over the swaying corn.

“I want to talk about it.” 

“It’s not like you to hesitate about this shit, so what’s stopping you?”

Dick looked up at him, eyes squinting. “Jay, I don’t know how to put what I feel into words…”

“But you’re going to try, right?” Jason interrupted. “And it will be flowers and poems and tears, so please, please don’t bother.”

“Screw you, I could write an excellent poem!”

“Please don’t,” Jason winced as Dick pushed himself up on his elbows, but to be honest, he was relived Dick had distracted himself. 

“I can and I will!” Dick’s brow creased as he thought for a long moment, before a cheeky grin spread over his face. “There was a young man called Jason, to whom the ladies would occasionally hasten.”

Jason snorted, “What do you mean occasionally – and why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to be very kind to me?”

“Shhh!” Dick wagged a finger at him. “This is literature in the making, so shut up and listen.”

Jason huffed and struggled to hold back a grin when Dick cleared his throat dramatically and sat a little straighter.

“There was a young man called Jason,  
To whom the young ladies would hasten,  
Then one day he said fuck it,  
I want a boy to suck it!  
So he wooed a hot dude called Grayson!... Ack!”

Jason shoved Dick hard enough to send him rolling off the roof onto the hood of the car, but not hard enough to prevent his peals of bright laughter from echoing around the fields. Damn but that was a good sound. Jason tried to put on a grumpy face but he failed miserably and eventually his own laughter joined his brother’s.

Dick crawled back onto the roof, placing a light kiss on the end of Jason’s sun burnt nose. “How about this one!” Dick crowed

“There was once a young man called Todd  
Whose behavior was increasingly odd  
You would think he had feelings  
With all these new dealings…” 

Jason put a finger to his lips. “Finish that and you are walking back to Gotham, boy poet” he jabbed Dick between the eyes “I would make one up for you but your name is already a punch line.”

Dick sneered, then laughed. “Lets hit the road, maybe stay somewhere nice tonight?”

“Are you propositioning me?” Nervous anticipation curled in Jason’s belly, it was a good feeling.

“Yeah” Dick said, his voice was warm and confident, making Jason’s blood pump faster.

“Well, who am I to refuse such an offer.” 

“We need to talk about… stuff” Dick said matter-of-factly. “About what happened and we need to lay down some ground rules.”

Jason rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “Please no” he said, but he was right, the bastard.

Dick rolled on top of him, knocking away his stupid cap and staring earnestly into his eyes. “Its not the first time something like that has happened between me and Bruce, not by a long shot.”

Jason was fairly sure he didn’t want to hear this story, but kept silent.

“When I was 13 or 14 I got my first taste of Ivy’s pollen and spent an hour an a half humping Batman’s leg whilst he ignored me and desperately tried to synthesize an antidote.”

Yep, not something he ever needed to know “Anyone ever told you over-share?”

“I’m just saying, its horrid and scary but I can cope, in my own way.” Read: I’m going to ignore it until it goes away. Sometimes Dick was so like Bruce it made Jason want to kill him. Slowly.

“Its not the same thing”

“I know, but trust me to know what I want, if you ever do something that upsets me I’ll tell you” Dick pressed a hot, wet kiss to his jaw, tongue flicking out over the light stubble. “We can keep things vanilla if you want.”

“Fuck, no.”

Dick chuckled “Then you’ve got to trust me”

“I do.” Jason was surprised to realize he meant that.

“You don’t.”

Fucking typical, tell the truth, everyone assumes your lying, just another day in the BatFamily.

Dick seemed to be trying to have a sneaky cuddle but Jason was fast losing patience with this heart to heart crap. “I do” He said one more time – after that he would have to prove it with his fists.

“You don’t trust me to be able to take care of myself – to choose to do what I want” Dick said earnestly “but I can call a halt to things if it isn’t comfortable – and I can beat you to a pulp if you step out of line.”

“Oh you think so?”

“Yeah, that’s what you’re worried about right? When we get to the hotel, we can lay down the rules and decide on a few boundaries.”

“Then fuck?”

Dicks expression was a mix of horny and pure evil. “Then I want you to bend me over the dresser and fuck me so hard I have bruises from where the edges cut into my skin. I want you to tie me up, hold me down and force your cock down my throat. I want you to spank me till I can sit down for days.”

Jason’s cock was very interested in this plan. “Don’t hold back, will you?” He said, his voice a bit hoarse.

“We can start slow, but I know you’ll stop if I say the word.” Dick rolled off the car, landing easily on the dusty road “lets go now” He said, eyes dark and bright.

Jason rescued Dick’s half drunk beer from the roof and swung down beside his brother, crowding him against the door. “Can we start with the spanking?”

Dick grinned.


End file.
